You're a Nerd, Nerd, Nerd, Nerdy Nerd (New Boyz)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Airport AU


"Carlos, why are you upset? I would think that this is a _good_ thing!" Cecil exclaimed whilst rubbing Carlos's forearm comfortingly.

"I mean, I guess it is," Carlos began. He paused before taking a deep sigh. "I don't know. High school just wasn't all that fun for me."

"Why not?" Cecil asked, thoroughly confused. "You love science! Didn't you like your science classes? And I'm sure that you were good at other classes, too. You're good at everything!"

"Aw, Cecil, stop," Carlos said, blushing. "I'm not good _everything_. But yeah I loved my science classes. It's just my peers liked them less than me and they used to make fun of me for it, calling me a science nerd and such."

Cecil paused, looking confused again. "What's a nerd?"

This made Carlos laugh and pat Cecil's hand that was still resting on his forearm. "It's just a person that loves something very much, more than other people might."

Cecil's face visibly softened and he said, "Well, then I'm a Carlos nerd!" before leaning down and pecking Carlos on the cheek, making both of them smile and laugh. Carlos looked down at the invitation one last time before pinning it onto the tiny bulletin board in their shared study.

Carlos grabbed Cecil's hand and pulled him out of the room, suggesting that they go to bed to which Cecil complied.

* * *

The night before the reunion that Carlos had decided to go to (with the persuasion of his boyfriend), Carlos was pacing their bedroom while Cecil looked on tiredly.

"Carlos, please come to bed," he whined. "It's late and you have to be up early for your flight."

Carlos paused and turned to look at Cecil before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in anxiety.

"I know, I know," he conceded. "But I'm just so nervous to see everyone again. It's been so long."

Cecil sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, and beckoned Carlos to sit down next to him. He complied and Cecil maneuvered his boyfriend so that his head was leaning against Cecil's chest, making it easier to run his hands soothingly through Carlos's hair.

"Everything will be alright," he comforted. "Would you like me to come with you? I can just call in sick tomorrow and buy a ticket at the airport," he offered.

"No, no," Carlos said quietly. "You have to work or else Station Management will be all up in arms. Plus, it's only one night. I'll be fine." He paused. "If I had to stay there for another four years, I might bring you along, though. It would have made high school a lot easier having a boyfriend as sweet as you."

Cecil chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Carlos's head. "We should go to bed now," he said after a minute of silence. Carlos agreed and rolled onto his side to let Cecil slide down underneath the covers while still being able to throw his hand across Cecil's chest.

"Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight, Ceec."

* * *

Early the next morning, Cecil drove Carlos to the airport. They walked around a bit after finding where Carlos was going to be boarding in about an hour. They passed gift shops and restaurants and eventually bought breakfast to eat while sitting in the waiting area for boarding flights.

On their walk back to the gate, Cecil stopped Carlos to point to a crowd of people and ask, "Why is there a crowd over there? And some of them have signs! Are they picketing the flight?"

Carlos looked over at where Cecil was pointing and chuckled. "No, Ceec. They are waiting for that flight to deboard and for their loved ones to come out to see them. Their signs probably have the person's name on it so that the passenger can see it and get to them faster."

"Oh-h-h," Cecil drolled with a thoughtful look on his face. They carried on walking over to the gate to sit and eat their breakfast. When Carlos's flight was called for boarding, he stood up, picked up his small suitcase, and hugged and kissed Cecil goodbye before showing his ticket and walking through the doors to the plane.

Cecil stayed long enough to watch the plane take off— _It's amazing how they can even stay in the air, Carlos!_ —before driving back home to Night Vale.

* * *

Carlos took the flight back two nights later, after staying in a hotel the night of the reunion. Even though the trip was not long, Carlos still found himself nodding off on the plane due to the long night before.

 _Overall_ , Carlos thought, _it wasn't a bad night. Everyone seemed mature enough not to call me a nerd this time, at least._

He smiled to himself as the captain announced that the plane was landing and began to pack up his iPod and book into his carry on bag. He thought about Cecil and how excited he was to see him again.

Finally, the plane landed and everyone began deboarding. It was a little hectic, but Carlos got off quick enough and began walking to the gate. He saw a crowd of people and began looking around for Cecil. Until his eyes landed on a sign amongst the crowd.

Whereas all of the other signs Carlos saw were plain, black ink on a white background, this sign was completely bedazzled and sparkling in the bright, fluorescent lights of the airport waiting area. And in the middle of the giant poster was the word "NERD" in a multitude of colours.

Holding the sign up high above the others was his boyfriend with a big smile plastered across his face. As Carlos walked closer, Cecil lowered the sign from above his head and leaned it against a wall. Carlos set down his carry on next to it and hugged him.

"What's with the sign?" Carlos asked in his ear. Cecil pulled away and smiled.

"Do you like it? I spent all day yesterday working on with it Dana," he said smiling. "Well, most of all day. I also had to do the show."

Carlos chuckled and picked up his bag and the sign. "I love it."

"Good. Now let's get your suitcase and get home," Cecil offered and they began walking towards the luggage area.


End file.
